station
by amikawaami
Summary: Menunggu hujan reda? Kalau begitu silahkan beristirahat terlebih dahulu di tempat pemberhentian ini. Mungkin bukan tempat pemberhentian yang bagus. Selagi menunggu, maukah mendengarkan cerita darinya? – station 1 : Yasusada / Kashuu –


Yamatonokami Yasusada, umur 17 tahun.

Mungkin apabila dalam sebuah formulir terdapat bagian yang menanyakan tentang kelebihan, Yasusada akan menulisnya sebagai berikut :

 _Kelebihan : Dapat melihat arwah, berkomunikasi dengan arwah, dan menyentuh arwah._

Sudah 5 kali Yasusada ditertawakan karena kelebihannya tersebut.

Bagi anak remaja yang kini tidak percaya akan eksistensi hantu, mendengar kelebihan Yasusada itu lucu. Efek terlalu banyak menonton film hantu. Mungkin selanjutnya Yasusada akan mengatakan melihat hantu wanita berambut panjang merangkak keluar dari televisi.

Untuk teman-teman yang saat ini sedang tertawa,

Yasusada sedang tidak berbohong.

* * *

 **· station ·**

Yamatonokami Yasusada / Kashuu Kiyomitsu

* * *

Sosok itu adalah yang pertama kali dilihat Yasusada saat membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya.

Sosok itu selalu berada di tempat yang sama. Menyambut Yasusada setiap kali ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Namanya Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

·

"Apa teman-temanmu mengejekmu lagi?"

Kashuu menempelkan kedua tangannya di jendela.

"Menertawakanmu lagi?"

"Itu hal yang biasa." Jawab Yasusada. "Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dan kuliah di Kyoto. Aku hanya perlu bertahan sebentar lagi."

"Melihat sakura yang bermekaran saat _sotsugyōshiki_ itu menyenangkan lho, Kiyomitsu. Aku akan mengajakmu melihatnya nanti."

"Menurutku sakura yang berguguran saat kau lahir itu jauh lebih indah." Kashuu memajukan bibir. "Tidak ada yang lebih indah lagi."

Yasusada tertawa. Ia sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali. Yasusada yang lahir saat sakura tengah mekar dengan indahnya. Betapa lucunya Yasusada saat kecil dibandingkan saat ini. Kemudian Yasusada yang Kashuu kenal di masa lalu.

Jujur saja, walaupun Yasusada percaya dengan keberadaan hantu–arwah atau semacamnya, tapi Yasusada tidak pernah percaya dengan sesuatu yang disebut reinkarnasi walaupun Kashuu begitu yakin Yasusada -yang sekarang- adalah reinkarnasi Yasusada -yang dulu-.

Oh, sayang. Apabila Yasusada dapat melihat arwah dan mempercayai keberadaannya, kenapa untuk percaya dengan reinkarnasi susah sekali?

"Hei, Kiyomitsu. Tentu kau akan mengikutiku kuliah di Kyoto, bukan?" Tanya Yasusada seraya merapikan surai Kashuu. "Rasanya akan sangat sepi tanpa Kiyomitsu yang cerewet."

"Maaf kalau aku cerewet." Kashuu menepis tangan Yasusada. Ekspresi kesalnya membuat Yasusada kembali tergelak.

"Aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi."

Tangan Kashuu menangkup wajah Yasusada. Memaksa Yasusada untuk menatap wajahnya. Bukankah Yasusada selalu mengatakan iris sewarna ruby milik Kashuu adalah yang paling indah? Ia selalu memuji bagaimana cantiknya Kashuu karena iris matanya itu.

"Kita telah ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama sejak lama. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, begitu pula denganmu." Sorot mata Kashuu meneduh.

"Begitu?" Yasusada mengusap punggung tangan Kashuu. "Kiyomitsu selalu membuatku merasa tenang, ya."

"Terima kasih."

·

·

 _Saat aku membuka mata,_

 _Rasanya sangat aneh menyadari diriku yang dulunya sebuah pedang tidak berguna menjadi seorang manusia._

 _Saat aku menengadahkan kepala,_

 _Aku melihat seorang wanita duduk di ranjang. Tersenyum menatap 'sesuatu' dalam dekapannya yang tidak dapat kulihat dalam jarak sejauh itu._

 _Jadi, aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekat._

 _Sepertinya wanita itu tidak dapat melihatku._

 _Ia masih terus menatap sesuatu yang ia dekap begitu erat._

 _Sesuatu itu adalah dirimu._

 _Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu yakin. Aku hanya mengingat namamu; pedang kesayangan tuan yang terus menemani tuan hingga ajalnya menjemput. Kalau dipikir dua kali, mana mungkin aku bisa mengetahuinya kalau itu benar-benar kau–lahir kembali sebagai manusia?_

 _Tapi,_

 _Setiap menatap matamu dan pertanyaan kenapa aku terbangun dengan sosok manusia -tidak terlihat- dalam ruangan ini,_

 _Rasanya aku semakin yakin jika itu adalah dirimu._

 _Seperti; ini adalah takdir. Kalau aku akan melihatmu terlahir kembali sebagai manusia. Dan akan menemanimu walaupun wujud kita berbeda._

 _"Bagaimana dengan namanya?" Wanita itu bergumam._

 _"Nama apa yang cocok untuknya?"_

 _Setelah keheningan cukup lama, wanita itu kemudian tertawa kecil._

 _"Yamatonokami Yasusada. Aku rasa itu nama yang cocok untukmu."_

 _Aku ingat kau tertawa riang setelah ibumu memberikan nama._

·

Masih ada banyak pertanyaan dalam pikiranku yang tidak dapat kucari jawabannya.

"Ya-su-sa-da."

Kashuu memajukan bibir. Jari telunjuk dengan kuku cukup panjang dan dicat merah menusuk-nusuk pipi Yasusada yang sedang tidur.

"Dasar bodoh. Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun tentang diriku?" Yasusada bergerak tidak nyaman. Tangan Kashuu ditepisnya.

"Padahal aku mengira jika kau melihatku kau akan segera ingat."

"Hei, Yasusada."

"Kalau tiba-tiba aku menghilang, apa kau akan kesepian?"

"Yah, maksudku." Kashuu menusuk pipi Yasusada semakin dalam. "Ada banyak hal menyenangkan di luar sana. Kau bisa mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya. Kurasa kalau aku menghilang, kau bisa melupakanku dengan cepat."

"Tuan kita, ia adalah pria yang begitu baik. Sangat suka bermain dengan anak-anak, namun menjadi sangat ganas di medan perang. Sifatmu dan tuan kita benar-benar sama."

"Pastinya kau lupa. Tapi tuan benar-benar menyayangimu. Kau juga yang menemaninya hingga kematiannya."

Hening.

"Aduh, rupanya aku terlalu banyak bicara."

"Besok kau harus bersekolah, bukan? Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Selamat malam."

·

·

" _Ano_ –Yamatonokami- _senpai_?"

Yasusada mengerinyit.

"Siapa?"

"Namaku Horikawa Kunihiro, kelas 2-3. Salam kenal." Remaja bernama Horikawa itu membungkuk hormat. Yasusada sempat dibuat bingung sesaat. "Nagasone- _senpai_ mengatakan apabila dari seluruh anggota klub kendo, Yamatonokami- _senpai_ adalah yang paling terbaik."

"Benarkah?"

"Karena itu aku ingin Yamatonokami- _senpai_ mengajariku."

" _Are_?"

"Ah, Yamatonokami-senpai pasti sedang sibuk mempersiapkan tes masuk universitas, ya?" Tanya Horikawa.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan untuk mengajarimu. Hanya saja aku bukan anggota klub ini lagi. Aku hanya sesekali datang." Yasusada menjawab jujur. Murid kelas 3 dilarang mengikuti kegiatan klub lagi, begitu aturannya. "Mm–tapi–kalau kau mau–aku bisa. Walaupun tidak setiap hari."

"Aa?" Ekspresi Horikawa menjadi senang. "Terima kasih banyak, Yamatonokami- _senpai_! Terima kasih! Aku pasti akan berusaha dengan baik!"

"Oi, Kunihiro!"

Horikawa dan Yasusada tersentak. Seseorang dengan rambut–terlalu–panjang membawa _shinai_ baru saja memanggil Horikawa dengan suara keras. Mungkin orang itu tidak suka melihat Horikawa dekat-dekat dengan Yasusada. Jadi Yasusada segera mundur dua langkah.

"Kane- _san_?" Herannya setelah dipanggil dengan suara keras begitu ekspresi Horikawa menjadi semakin senang.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak perlu meminta bantuan orang lain, 'kan. Ada aku yang mengajarimu untuk turnamen nanti!" Orang berambut terlalu panjang yang dipanggil _Kane-san_ itu melangkah mendekat. "Kau bisa datang ke dojo Kanesada setiap hari, ayahku juga bersedia mengajarimu."

"Ng?"

"Yamatonokami Yasusada?"

Yasusada mengerinyit. Dua kali Yasusada dipanggil orang tidak dikenal. Bagaimana kedua orang itu bisa mengenal Yasusada sementara Yasusada tidak mengenal mereka?

Oke. Ini membingungkan.

"Siapa?"

"Kau tidak mengenalku?!" Orang itu tampak terkejut. "Izuminokami Kanesada, catat dan hafalkan nama itu baik-baik di kepalamu! Kita ini satu kelas! Bahkan tempat dudukmu tepat di belakangku!"

"Eh?" Untuk murid yang dikucilkan seperti Yasusada tahu apa dia soal teman sekelas?

"Kau Yasusada yang katanya bisa melihat hantu itu?" Kanesada menunjuk Yasusada. "Walaupun kau lumayan aneh, tapi Nagasone- _senpai_ selalu memuji permainanmu."

"Tapi Kunihiro, kenapa kau memintanya untuk mengajarimu? Bukankah aku saja sudah cukup?"

"Ah, aku rasa semakin banyak aku belajar semakin baik." Horikawa tersenyum bak malaikat. "Jadi, mohon bimbingannya ya, Yamatonokami- _sensei_."

Yasusada tertawa kaku. "Tidak perlu memanggilku _sensei_ , panggil saja _senpai_ seperti biasa."

"Hm–"

Kanesada mengamati Yasusada. Kemudian mengamati Horikawa.

"Kelihatannya menarik. Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih bersama-sama? Keluargaku memiliki dojo, kita bisa berlatih bersama-sama di sana sepulang sekolah!"

Apakah ini adalah ajakan untuk berteman?

·

·

"Kau mau kemana?"

Kashuu melipat tangan dan menatap curiga.

"Sekolah." Jawab Yasusada pendek.

"Ke sekolah dengan membawa _shinai_?" Alis Kashuu naik satu. "Bukannya kau sudah berhenti dari klub kendo?"

"Sebenarnya teman sekelasku mengajak berlatih di dojo miliknya setelah pulang sekolah." Yasusada memakai sepatunya. "Mungkin aku akan pulang setelah waktu makan malam."

Teman?

"Kau terkejut karena aku tiba-tiba memiliki teman?"

Tangan kanan Yasusada mengusap-usap puncak kepala Kashuu dan tertawa.

"Sampai nanti."

"Tu-tunggu, Yasusada!"

Tapi pintu telah ditutup.

·

Apa Kashuu harus menunggunya?

Yasusada berjanji akan pulang setelah makan malam, bukan?

Apabila Kashuu duduk di _genkan_ , apa Yasusada akan senang melihatnya karena telah menunggu kepulangan Yasusada?

Ah,

Yasusada mulai memiliki teman.

Temannya itu bukan hantu seperti Kashuu. Temannya itu manusia–biasa dan Yasusada tidak akan diledek lagi jika berteman dengan mereka. Seharusnya Kashuu merasa senang mendengar Yasusada memiliki teman, tapi kenapa yang ada hanya rasa sakit?

Apa Yasusada akan meninggalkannya?

Apa Yasusada akan melupakannya?

·

"Sebenarnya hantu seperti apa yang kau lihat, Yasusada?"

Kanesada bertanya seusai menghabiskan senbei bagiannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Yasusada mengangkat alis. "Apa kau tertarik mendengarnya? Biasanya orang-orang akan tertawa setelah mendengar ceritaku."

"Ya, memang aneh, sih. Tapi kau pasti mengatakannya karena kau benar-benar melihatnya sendiri, bukan?" Tanya Kanesada lagi. "Menurutku lebih konyol lagi kalau kita tertawa."

"Hm, ia sudah ada sejak aku kecil. Ia sangat cerewet, tapi rasanya akan sangat sepi tanpanya."

"Apa ia berwujud manusia?"

"Ya. Mengenakan _haori_ shinsengumi, _keikogi_ dan _hakama_ warna merah. Matanya indah, seperti ruby. Walaupun ia pria, tapi ia sangat cantik." Lanjut Yasusada. "Ia sangat suka apabila aku mengusap kepalanya dan memujinya cantik."

"Shinsengumi?" Horikawa mengulang.

"Ya, ia mengatakan kalau dulunya ia adalah anggota shinsengumi."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya–Kashuu Kiyomitsu."

·

·

"Oi, Kiyomitsu."

Kashuu membuka matanya perlahan kemudian menengadahkan kepala.

"Yasusada? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya." Yasusada menata surai Kashuu. "Kau tertidur saat menungguku?"

"Mm."

"Hei, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Bisa kita membicarakannya di kamar?"

"Kau membuatku penasaran. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Kashuu heran.

"Aku–banyak bicara dengan temanku hari ini. Mereka adalah teman yang baik, mereka tidak tertawa walaupun aku sudah menceritakan segalanya tentangmu." Jelas Yasusada. "Tapi–saat aku memberitahu namamu kepada mereka–"

Yasusada menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"–apa benar dulunya kau adalah pedang?"

Sekarang bagaimana caramu menjelaskannya?

·

"Tidak jauh berbeda darimu, aku-pun masih tidak mengerti bagaimana dan kenapa aku ada disini."

Kashuu mengusap lembut punggung Yasusada. Membuat Yasusada semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Kashuu.

"Alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah menceritakan kebenarannya, karena aku sendiri juga terlalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi." Lanjut Kashuu. "Kau bisa bayangkan. Saat membuka mata, menyadari dirimu yang dulu hanya sebuah pedang tiba-tiba menjadi manusia, dengan ingatan yang berserakan, dan ditempatkan di sebuah ruangan dimana seorang wanita baru saja melahirkan anaknya."

"Bisa kau bayangkan betapa bingungnya aku?"

Yasusada menggeleng. Tentunya ia tidak dapat membayangkan karena ia tidak berada dalam posisi Kashuu. Kalaupun ia bisa, tentunya tidak akan sebanding karena kita tidak mengalaminya sendiri.

"Yang kuingat selain nama tuan kita adalah; ada sebuah pedang lagi yang juga menemani tuan kita selain diriku. Namanya Yamatonokami Yasusada. Sebuah pedang yang selalu berada di sisi tuan hingga ajalnya."

"Kenapa kau yakin kalau aku adalah Yamatonokami Yasusada yang pernah bersamamu dan kau kenal?"

"Apa hanya karena nama kita sama?"

Ada jeda cukup panjang sebelum Kashuu menjawab pertanyaan Yasusada.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya saja aku merasa yakin apabila kalian adalah Yasusada yang sama."

Yasusada merasakan tangan Kashuu bergemetar. Pelukannya merenggang. Menyadari apabila pedang itu mulai menangis dan mati-matian menahan air matanya turun semakin deras.

"Aku takut."

"Aku takut sekali membayangkan kau akan melupakanku."

"Jika tiba-tiba aku menghilang dan tidak dapat melihatmu lagi."

"Aku takut."

Sakit.

Rasanya sakit melihatnya menangis.

"Tenanglah."

Yasusada mengusap air mata Kashuu.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, kalau kita telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama sejak lama."

"Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."

·

·

Tapi aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu sepertimu.

·

"Jadi kau juga akan kuliah di Kyoto?"

Yasusada mengangguk.

"Wah, Kane- _san_ dan Yamatonokami- _senpai_ akan berkuliah di universitas yang sama, ya." Senyum Horikawa masih sama seperti malaikat. "Setelah lulus nanti, aku juga akan kuliah di universitas yang sama."

"Lalu Yamatonokami- _senpai_ akan tinggal dimana?"

"Tidak jauh dari universitas ada asrama. Aku akan tinggal di sana."

"Makanan di Kansai itu enak sekali. Mungkin aku akan membawakannya setiap aku pulang nanti." Kanesada membersihkan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran dan menyangkut di rambutnya.

"Hei, kau memilih kuliah di Kyoto karena makanannya?" Yasusada menahan tawa.

"Me-memangnya apa salahnya?" Wajah Kanesada memerah, membuat Yasusada dan Horikawa tertawa.

"Apa Kashuu- _san_ juga akan ikut Yamatonokami- _senpai_ ke Kyoto?"

Yasusada berbalik ke belakang.

Kashuu sedang mengamati sakura. Sesuai janji Yasusada yang akan mengajaknya untuk melihat sakura bersama-sama saat kelulusannya.

Walaupun Kanesada dan Horikawa tidak dapat melihatnya, sepertinya mereka juga merasakan kehadiran Kashuu.

"Aku akan kesana dahulu."

Kanesada dan Horikawa mengangguk. Kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Yasusada.

"Kiyomitsu."

Angin berhembus, membawa kelopak-kelopak sakura.

"Apakah sakuranya indah?" Tanya Yasusada. "Sakuranya memang belum mekar sempurna. Tapi di Kyoto nanti, sakuranya akan lebih indah lagi."

"Akan sangat menyenangkan melihatmu menjadi mahasiswa nanti, ya." Kashuu tersenyum. "Padahal sakuranya secantik ini. Sakura yang kulihat bersamamu selalu menjadi yang paling indah."

Yasusada tertawa. Tangannya menangkupkan wajah Kashuu. Sama seperti yang selalu Kashuu lakukan jika ia ingin Yasusada memujinya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi."

"Aku akan tetap bersama denganmu. Bahkan walaupun kau bosan mendengarnya, aku akan tetap mengatakannya berkali-kali."

Kashuu tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian digantikan dengan senyum lembut.

"Aku ingin memberimu hadiah. Sebagai kelulusanmu, dan rasa terima kasih karena selalu bersama denganku."

"Benarkah?"

"Tutuplah matamu."

Yasusada memejamkan matanya.

Merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

"Sekarang bukalah."

Saat Yasusada membuka matanya,

Bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus membawa kelopak sakura,

Tidak ada siapapun di hadapannya lagi.

"Kiyomitsu?"

·

Kashuu menghilang. Menyisakan rasa hangat di permukaan bibir.

·

·

Hanya berselang satu bulan sejak hilangnya Kashuu. Rasa hangat di bibir itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Ini kamar yang bagus."

Yasusada meletakkan tasnya di atas ranjang. "Kanesada, kamarmu terletak di samping kamarku, bukan?"

"Iya." Kanesada menata rambutnya. Sudah dipotong sebahu. Setidaknya orang-orang tidak akan gemas melihatnya dengan rambut sepanjang dulu. "Oi, Kunihiro! Sampai kapan kau mau melihat dapur terus?"

Horikawa cepat-cepat menuju kamar tidur. "Ah, maaf. Habisnya dapurnya sangat bagus sekali. Untuk seukuran asrama, rasanya ini asrama yang sangat bagus."

"Tetapi, bukankah satu kamar dihuni dua orang? Siapa yang akan menjadi teman satu kamar Yamatonokami- _senpai_?"

"Entah, aku juga tidak tahu." Yasusada mengangkat bahu.

 **TOK TOK.**

"Mungkin itu dia."

Yasusada segera melesat membukakan pintu.

"Ya?"

·

"Apa ini kamar nomor 186?"

Ia begitu cantik, dengan iris sewarna ruby. Ia selalu ingin dipuji dengan mengatakan bagaimana cantiknya dirinya karena memiliki iris tersebut.

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri."

Kukunya cukup panjang. Dicat dengan warna merah.

"Namaku Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Aku juga akan menghuni kamar ini dan menjadi mahasiswa di universitas yang sama denganmu."

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Yasusada."

* * *

– station 1 / **END** –

* * *

mad tea party :

yo, ami disini.

jadi ami memutuskan untuk membuat fanfic yang bahasa susah! wahahaha!

ada yang request fanfic kashuu dengan genre angst di fanfic tourabu ami satunya (hayo siapa). walaupun ini bukan angst, tapi ami harap kalau Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan suka dengan fanfic ini. dan terima kasih sudah request ke ami!

oh iya, fanfic ini satu chapter nya berisi pairing yang berbeda dan pindah-pindah dimensi. maksudnya ada yang setting nya di jaman sekarang, terus chapter selanjutnya banting ke jaman dahulu.

dan fanfic ini ditulis suka-suka. seadanya ide. aku ide, kau ide, ide-ide. di update tidak tentu. bisa tiba-tiba update atau tiba-tiba complete. ami mau fanfic ini dikerjakan dengan santai tanpa diburu waktu update (walaupun nggak ada yang nyuruh, tapi rasanya nggak enak kalau belum update). ami juga mau fokus ke toudan time. sekedar promosi, baca fanfic itu juga ya! cling!

oke, untuk lain-lainnya (karena masih banyak yang harus dijelaskan di fanfic ribet ini) akan dijelaskan di mad tea party selanjutnya. sampai ketemu di chapter depan ya!

 _·_

 _amikawa._


End file.
